Conventionally, a binding apparatus of a so-called plier-type, in which an object to be bound that is induced between a pair of arms is bound by binding tape that is stretched between the pair of arms by gripping and squeezing a pair of levers to rotate the pair of arms around a fulcrum, has been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a horticultural binder, in which an object to be bound is induced within a binding tape that is stretched between a head receiving part and a head part, and in this state, a joining portion of the binding tape is fastened by a staple ejected from the head receiving part by closing a clincher arm, and thereby the object to be bound is bound.
In the above-described horticultural binder, the object to be bound is bound by fastening a non-adhesive tape that is wound around the object to be bound with a staple. Thus, if the object to be bound is farm produce such as vegetables, the metal staple may get mixed into the farm produce, and this may cause problems with the quality of the farm produce. Further, a relatively strong grip strength is required when ejecting the metal staple, and thus the burden on the operator is large, and this has been a factor leading to reductions in work efficiency.